Halloween 6 The Final Halloween
by llabball6
Summary: With last Halloween being a big downfall, Jamie Loyd will deal with her Killer Uncle for the third year in a row, with A former victim of Michael's being their to stop him, and a new friend Jamie may have a chance to beat her Uncle


11 years... that was the night I saw the Boogeyman, Michael Myers I've been obsessed with him, being only 7 when he attacked, and year's after that, he returned. Hunting for his Niece, Jamie Lloyd, and almost got her twice. Yesterday was the year she fought her uncle again. Apparently she was in a pageant with a friend when her foster sister's friend was in danger, before she then found out she was chased by her uncle, as for her friend, I don't know what happened to him. The attack a year ago left her mute, but from what I heard she made it out alive from the attack, and after that Michael was caught and imprisoned only to be broken out only a few minutes later. The new's paper said the 8 year old went back in and was almost caught by a man in black clothing. Michael's doctor, Samuel Loomis was making sure one of Michael's victim's Rachel Carruthers made it to the hospital on time before she died. When that was completed, he tried to stop Michael, even trying to give Jamie up to try and stop Michael, but started to suffer from a stroke, a cop was able to shoot a man in black in time from kidnapping Jamie, and later, police officer's found many dead body's of cult member's. From what I heard they tried taking control of Michael, but he didn't listen to them and killed them before driving away. Everyone think's Michel's gone, but I know in a year, he'll be back and hunt for Jamie again,she's, getting tested for any injury's, she's safe for now, but I know Michael will come back for her. But i'll make sure The so called Boogeyman is put down for good.

 **Halloween 6 The final Halloween**

At the time of this, it was late Halloween night, not even half an hour ago The town's boogeyman was imprisoned and broken out. As a mechanic was locking his door, hearing about the breakout of Michael Myers, as he put his key in, he heard a car park nearby, which was strange, since no car parked where it did it was a no parking zone. Walking over, he saw a van, and behind it, he saw a figure laying something in the grass as the train above passes, the light's for a second revealed something laying a dead body in the grass. The mechanic slowly walked back and as he went to the phone booth, pressing a number in, as he started telling what was going on he turned, and saw the thing staring at him. The mechanic started to stutter in the call as the figure went to a power box and ripped it off the circuit making the line go dead. The mechanic tried to open the door only to find it jammed. The figure got close as he got out, running towards his shop he heard glass shatter, whatever the thing was, it walked right through the booth, and was getting close. The man ran into his shop and closed the door, locking it fro the inside, as a pound came on the door for a few seconds, before it stopped. The mechanic gently got up and walked to a corner, where his light switch was, he heard nothing which worried him more then anything. As his hand hit the switch and he turned it on, he felt a hand grab his neck, pulling him up he saw a man wearing a mask, but he was huge wearing mechanic suit. Looming he saw his side door was opened now, That's how he got in. The person grabbed a knife right by him on a table, and turned to the man, who could only scream as the knife moves fast. His screams echoed loudly, no one around to hear it.

Reporter's were trying to get info from a police officer as he talked to Dr. Samuel Loomis. Some hearing the doctor say something about the town's own boogeyman. "15 year's I watched him, ten year's after he got out, he caused more problems and yet a year later, he returned again and almost got a young child, I've had it, this will be the last I hear from anyone of Michael Myers, starting now, I'll hunt him down for good, year's and year's have gone by this nightmare has gone on long enough. Michael is on the move, and as far as I know he's gonna keep driving until he's ready to strike." Loomis said as he entered a car and it drove away.

Jamie Lloyd woke up, she saw she was in a hospital room, and she felt bandages on her head. Sitting up she saw she was still in her costume from last night... Last night. Her eye's went wide at remember the horror that was Halloween for the second year in a row. Despite being at a children's help center for a year, her foster family still cared and loved her. She's been through a lot, her uncle trying to kill her twice, her trying to kill her foster mom, which she doesn't understand why she tried that, the whole episode was a blur to her. After that she became mute for a year. One of her close friends might be dead, and she doesn't know what happened to her foster sister, she hoped she was okay. She tried to move more but felt super tired, as she laid back down she heard voices of people, and the last thing she thought of was she survived another year, but hoped anyone she knew survived too.

Tommy Doyle sat at a small table, a telescope was right by him facing the Myers house, while his whole room was filled with Notes of Michael. Ever since he saw him him all those year's ago, he's been trying to figure out every little thing of Myers and his history. Finding out his old babysitter was his sister was a shock, but finding out she's dead and had a daughter was even more shocking. Figuring out everything after that with her dealing with Michael for two year's, with today being a day after the second encounter. He listened to a new's broadcast of any new's going around town, and he heard a call from last night. "H-hello, is anyone their that can here me? I...I... saw something... or someone, he,she,it was huge, and it came after me. I managed to get to a phone booth but I need help, I need" The phone call stopped after that. Tommy heard from the new's that the call ended their. But rewinding it, he heard a noise... a train, the only place their could be a train was downtown. Getting up Tommy decided to start his hunt for Michael Myers, or at least get ready.

Jamie slowly opened her eye's about an hour later after falling asleep, as her vision came to, she saw a boy standing right by her, just staring, he had a hoodie on, with jeans and red and black sneakers. She jumped a little, moving back in shock as the boy tilted his head a little. The two stood frozen, staring for minutes, she was getting ready to say something when she heard a women's voice. "Shadow, what did I tell you about wondering off, you know that's dangerous" the women said coming up to the boy and grabbing his hand before she started walking him out of the room. Jamie watched as the boy smiled and waved as he left, his head still tilted, something about him seem strange, like he knew something.

Before she could think of anything else, she heard a knock at her door, turning she saw her foster sister, Rachel, she wasn't looking the best, She had bandage's around her chest and looked weak, remembering a little what happened yesterday. After Michael attacked her, he took her to the attic of his old house, she would have died had one of the neighbor's not seen Michael carry her, she was rushed here and barley survived. While she was trapped here for a bit she was glad Jamie was safe.

"Rachel" Jamie said smiling a little, her voice sounded horse she didn't talk for almost year so her voice still wasn't fully back. Rachel sat by Jamie, giving back a smile, it was clear she felt pain from being stabbed. "Hey, I see your talking again? Rachel said as Jamie nodded, seeing it was hard for Rachel to talk. "Are you okay, you got hit in the chest?" Jamie asked, hearing from Rachel that their parent's, or her step parent's were gone, so at the moment Rachel was the only person she had. "Yeah i'm fine, the doctor said a few day's here and i'll be better, so I'll be down the hall for a few day's from you, i'm just happy your alright" she said as she hugged Jamie, glad both of them were still together to keep each other safe. "Their's a thing for kid's here, later today I can take you their to see if their's anyone that you would like to be friends with, having someone here while your healing would pass the time" Rachel said as Jamie nodded anything to move would make her happy, no matter what.

Tommy arrived downtown, and got to the train station, and soon saw a phone booth, with the side's shattered. He stood in amazement as he saw a trail of broken glass leading around the building, someone either left a trail or it was an accident. Slowly moving forward he soon entered the building. Looking around he saw it was a workshop, he realized he was at a gas station. He walked forward, and heard the noise of a foot hitting a pool of liquid. Looking down he saw he stepped in blood, his eye's went wide as he saw more moving away, towards the darkness. He picked up a flashlight that was nearby and turned it on, moving it all around but saw nothing. moving forward slowly he followed the blood trail, still it stopped. He was confused, till he heard the drop of something hitting the floor. He moved the flashlight up and saw a mechanic, he was hanged with chains, his neck broken, with stab wounds all over. Tommy backed up and hit a car, turning around he saw it was a van, but it looked destroyed, looking at the list he saw the last car signed in was a truck, with the look of things the only thing that could happen came to his head. "Michael" Tommy said, turning around he came face to face with Loomis, with hi being right in front of Tommy made him fall back. "Dr Loomis" Tommy said, remembering what the man that helped his babysitter all those year's ago was right in front of him. "I don't know who you are, but how do you know about Michael?" Loomis asked, being called to the area by a sheriff to see what happened. "I've known Michael Myers since I was a kid, you met me that night he got free, ever since that night, I can't get Michael out of my head, i'm planning on finishing him this time next year" Tommy said getting up as he saw Loomis was thinking. "Your the boy from that night... I would say stay away from this, but considering you found this by yourself, I want your help, I want yo to tell me anything you learn and i'll do the same. Now I got to go to see Michael's niece, she's not bad but might know thing's we can use, and since she started talking last night, that's more helpful" Loomis said, clearly wanting to stop Michael once and for all as he wrote his number for Tommy. "I'm counting on you ..." "Tommy" Tommy said as he was giving the card, the two shook hands as Loomis went to call some officer's for a crime scene as Timmy went to his car, knowing he had work to do.

A nurse had given Jamie a hospital gown to wear since her princess costume was dirty from the night before, once Jamie was done changing, Rachel took her to a room. Their was kid's there, a teenage boy who was on his phone, two teenage girls who were talking. while their was two boy's and a girl, all three talking to each other. Looking to the other side, she saw the boy from earlier he was bouncing in his seat as a man was trying to get him to stop, she figured he was his farther as Jamie sat on a chair. The moment she sat down, she felt the room go completely silent, some kid's were giving her look's since she was related to the town's Boogeyman, some were to busy with other things. Jamie felt nervous, since she felt like no one wold like her, but Rachel gently whispered that in time some would like her for who she is.

A lady came in saying hello, while explaining that this was for the patient's to introduce each other to other patient's and try and make friends' the person said, her name tag said Miss Cloud, the name seemed strange. Jamie really didn't want to talk, but luckily they were going clockwise. The three teenager's didn't want to be here, and were more focused on their own thing's, while the three kid's were talking about themselves and what they like. When it was Jamie's turn she said her nae and what she liked to do, not bringing her uncle up at all, and was glad when no one said anything. Looking around, the kid's were clapping, while Miss Cloud was writing stuff down. Shadow said he was excited to learn about people, since he loved making new friends. The way he talked sounded a little fast, like he was to hyper to keep calm. Shadow bounced as he talked making it hard to focus on what he said, soon Miss Cloud thanked him for sharing and their was a hint of disappointment on his face that he had to stop. With the session over Miss Cloud said it was tie for them to get some hospital food.

Jamie watched as everyone got up, and started following Miss Cloud, as she walked she heard Shadow singing a song. "three hundred, sixty-four, sixty-four, sixty-four, three hundred sixty-four day's ti'll Halloween. In the time of year, of the year of the year, in the time of the year, he will return. He's looking for someone, for someone, for someone, he's looking for someone and they know he's coming". Jamie turned a little to look at him, and saw he was giving her the same stare and smile he did earlier, he knew about her uncle. Saying Halloween, and he will return, and look for someone, it was to much of a similarity to not be the same thing. Looking ahead she whispered to Rachel about Shadow and the song, with Rachel saying it was fine since he wasn't singing it loudly.

Jamie had a strange feeling around the boy, he seemed like he was out of his mind have the time, or strange the the other half. Jamie tried to ignore it as she sat down to eat, but she just couldn't get his voice out of her head. "He's looking for someone and they know he's coming" ate at her, since her uncle will be back. She just hoped it would be the last.

Tommy got back to his house, as he wrote down what he figure out, he was thinking. "Dammit Michael, where will you be next, and if your going into hiding until next Halloween, i'll be ready" Tommy said to himself as he wrote more stuff down.

Loomis arrived at the hospital, slowly walking, he was ready to talk to Jamie, this time he was gonna remain calm, she's just a kid, and scaring her would make her stay quiet. Entering her room, he saw she was drawing, since she had nothing to do, since the schedule for everyone was to be in their room for a bit. "Jamie" Loomis said, gently walking over to her and sitting in the chair by her bed, as she looked at him, a hint of fear in her eyes since she knew he was Michael's doctor. "Listen, I know you had a rough night, and I know you are scared, but I just need you to answer question's, if you can give me any I can help you stay save". Loomis said as Jamie nodded, remembering last night how he shot the man in black that tried to kidnap her, so she trusted him.

Loomis asked about her link to Michael, with her saying she felt pain when he killed, but after last night, that stopped. But she still could sometime see from Michael from her eyes, but right now it was pure darkness, that meant Michael was asleep for a year. Loomis wrote down thing's as she said them, to make sure he didn't forget anything. Soon a nurse said visiting time was over. Loomis said alright as he got up, he thanked Jamie for the answer's as he left, glad to get the answer's he needed, as he pulled out his phone.

Tommy was on the verge of falling asleep when Loomis called telling him the info he learned, as Tommy wrote it down to add to his data, the conection was strange but interesting and it was perfect. Thanking the doctor, Tommy looked through some notes and knew at one point a lead would come to them, he was starting to piece together some details, if he was gonna take down Michael, he needed a plan, as he laid down, knowing sleep was better then no sleep.

The next day Jamie went to the play room, since she was bored in her room. she saw more kid's playing, when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Turning around fast she saw it was Shadow giving her a smile. She breathed a little fast in shock, but said hi, trying to be polite. Shadow said hi back, and asked if she wanted to play. She felt uneasy after yesterday, but said sure, since he seemed like a possibility at being a friend.

The two played with toy's but Jamie saw he kept grabbing thing's in a fast way, and she decided to ask why he was at the hospital. "I hear voice's all the time, One day I woke up, an just started hearing random voices where ever I go. I first though someone was their, but when no one heard it, I realized only I could hear them. they tell me thing that keep me safe, some tell me event's some tell me thing's people don't say." Shadow said as Jamie asked if they tried harming him, since she was curious about it now. "No, they tell me a lot that they want to help, os I trust them, and so far I've been great, why are you here?" Shadow asked as he was putting block's in a strange way that looked like signs. She looked around before she leaned in to whisper, as she saw Shadow look up she told him. "My uncle, who's a killer tried to kill me, I barley made it but everyone see's me as a monster since I'm related to him" she said. "That's not right, Your not like your uncle at all. I've heard from my parent's of him, he sounds like a monster. But you, you seem shy, and scared, and confused, to me that's not evil, it show's your human" Shadow said, his demeanor changing from smiling to being serious and it was more creepy since the last two day's he's been smiling and bouncing and all of a sudden he wasn't doing it. "You've survived your uncle because you have people that care about you, and you think fast, that isn't bad it makes you more human then most people I see, most just throw someone under the bus, and It's not human, it inhuman when someone does that" Shadow said as he looked back down. Jamie couldn't help but smile hearing hi say something like that made her feel better, talking to someone who was okay with who she was related to was probably the best thing that could have happened.

Loomis was trying to figure out anything from the body's they found, Michael, while silent and kept to himself. Was smart with hiding, even when he was locked up for year's he could think of any possible thing. Soon a call came in, another body found, getting up to go an see it. Not letting time waste, if he was going for Michael he had to be fast. Getting their he struggled to look at a pool of blood was around a man with a broken neck, Loomis knew soon Michael was going to go into hiding for about a year, he was sneaky, and cleaver, but about this time next year, he'll be ready for Michael, ready for body's to appear around town, and investigations to happen. As he entered his car,, he turned the radio on, sighing. This was gonna be a long crime investigation.

with no Lead's to Michael's location month's passed and it was like The last Halloween was a bad dream, no one brought it up often, soon it became the week towards Halloween again. While at the hospital Jamie heard Shadow sing that song at least once a day, counting down till Halloween came again, while to other kid's it seemed strange, and to Doctor's/ parent's it was more creepy that he sang a song that was crypted. Soon Jamie was able to leave and got back to the Children's Clinic, Rachel was talking more as day's went by as she got better. Jamie was somewhat happy, since Shadow had voice's in his head he was put into the clinic for test's since their was concern that the voice's were harmful, even when he said they weren't but no one believed it. but as time showed, they weren't harmful at the moment. Being able to talk allowed her to talk to more people, while some still made fun of her/called her a evil more then enough people were changing their mind's about her being evil. While she still suffered from nightmare's of her uncle it wasn't as bad as the last year with her nightmare's toning down a little, while still having them often. Loomis was always on Michael's trail, finding body's and car's, it was clear Michael kept moving by vehicle and soon would return to his house, since it was October 25, and Michael was known for this, and Loomis was expecting this. With Tommy keeping an eye on the Myers house, which a family moved into, he would know if Michael was their, since Loomis and him were waiting, hoping the trap would work, but he knew soon, he was gonna have to go out and watch the house.

With almost a year gone by, Tommy ha more information then a year ago, with his info he was planning to start his hunt for Michael tonight, since around this time he always returned. Tommy arrived at a store, seeing kid's buying costumes, he walked in, hearing from a new's report about how Michael once appeared here once. Walking through the isle's, looking for anything, taking his chance's with running right into Michael. With every step, he held his breath waiting, but ended up not seeing anything. He thought, what or where would Michael be, and it hit him. Jamie Loyd, he appeared the last two year's where she was, and he was gonna be where she was. Not knowing where she was, he did know where he could look, where she lived before being put into the children's clinic. The Carruthers house, he heard they still see Jamie daily, and might know where she is. He was gonna start their and move on, hoping he wasn't too late to react.

Jamie sat in class, paying attention, being 10 now changed in way's. She felt more responsible, being able to take care of herself more. She soon heard the bell ring, getting up and she went to the bus with her bag as she sat it drive towards the clinic. Despite being in the clinic, she was allowed to go if signed out, as she got off, she was worried, knowing what day it was, 6 day's till Halloween. As she entered she heard a song being singed in the room nearby.

"6 more day's till Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, 6 more day's till Halloween where all the terror begins." She knew it was Shadow, his voice was always active when she came back from school, he had to stay at the Clinic since he heard voices. They had a school their which he did go to, but he seemed more smart then he let on. If he was asked a impossible question, he answered it, then he played dumb like he didn't know how he did it. Plus every time she went up to him, he hid something from her, she could never tell what it is, since he always knew when she was their, either he knew it was her, or was guessing. She was at least thankful he still talked to her, not once did he ignore her when she wanted to talk or play, even when she pushed him away at times when upset, he kept his happy attitude and didn't say anything until she talked to him the next day, like he was waiting things out.

She remembered the kid's here were doing a check up last week, to see what their state of mind was like, while she was gonna stay for a little longer, and other kid's were getting good result's, Shadow said the one thing that freaked people out when asked about hoe excited he was for Halloween. "Do you believe in the boogeyman?" He asked, the doctor said no, finding it silly. "You should be, he's waited a year, a year for someone, and he's ready to return, the voices are saying soon, he'll be back, rage inside, ready to let it all out" He replied laughing a little, while some Doctor's wanted to transfer him for what he said due to it freaking out children, they ended up watching him ore the last weak, while he's singed his Halloween song once a day, he didn't do anything else creepy, making the doctor's relax a little at how he's progressing. Since he seemed more calm and less hyper the last two month's he recently turned 10, and after that, it seemed like he was more focused and a little less hyper. With him talking a little less to the voices he heard, but Jamie still liked how he acted, it was unique for someone to act like this, and he was fun.

She saw the doctor that did the interview's leaving, looking a little frustrated, but she ignored it, knowing not to talk to adult's when they were upset. From what she's heard, the kid's didn't like the doctor, since she didn't see to believe they would change or get better, and she found what they said to be silly kid things. When half the time it wasn't silly. She turned around and was face to face with Shadow. She fell back, she hated when he did that, but he kept doing it, she couldn't figure out if he was doing it by accident, or on purpose.

"What was up with the doctor?" She asked him, since she was assigned to watch him more. "She was upset she had to keep working with me, she think's i'm crazy, and more deadly to everyone here since I keep bringing up The boogieman" He said, his voice was calm at the moment and not hyper. "I don't think your crazy, it's sad a lot of the doctor's don't care about what we say" Jamie said. "Doctor Chris said he'll see what he can do, which makes me more upset, they might move me somewhere else because a doctor think's i'm dangerous when i'm not" Shadow said. "People think what the want, and I've known you for a while, I know you aren't dangerous" Jamie said as Shadow smiled and changed the subject. "Your foster sister will be coming soon, she got you a costume for Halloween" Shadow said giving her a smile. Jamie was gonna ask how he knew this, but he was called by someone, and he had to go to them.

Tommy was driving, he never was told where Jamie may be by Loomis, but he had to figure out, Michael would show up anytime, and he had to know all the cards he could play, all the locations he would be. He was gonna getting the info no matter what. He stopped by a gas station, going in to get something to eat, since he had gone to the other side of the city, and needed supplies for the rest of his ride. As he got some things, he heard someone talking on their phone, he turned seeing it was a doctor. She seemed mad about having to work with an insane kid, before saying she's talk to the person later. Tommy bought the stuff and left, as he heft a black pickup truck drove into the station.

The person inside watched, as the nurse went to the bathroom area of the gas station, seeing the place was empty besides the person behind the counter and the doctor, the person got out and entered the station. The person turned to greet the person only to stop. The person was in a blue worker's uniform, and was wearing a mask, looking closely he saw the eye's of the person behind the mask...Cold... that's what the eye's showed. the man started to speak, when the person grabbed his throat, pinning him against the wall. The man gently hit the person's arm, gasping for breath as the hand put more pressure, the man watched as the person ripped the cash register off the table, and slammed in into his face. The sound of tiny pieces hitting the floor echoed thought the room. The hand moved the register back and slammed it again, blood dripping to the floor as the person let go of the man's neck, letting him fall to the ground, not moving, his jaw destroyed.

The person turned and left, and entered the bathroom, and as they walked to the farthest stall and stood their, they heard a female voice. 'Someone's in here" the voice said. The person raised their hand over the stall dropping bloody teeth and button's from the cash register, also soaked with blood. The doctor screamed at the sight, not expecting that, as the person banged on the door the hinges coming off more with each pound. The nurse tried to slide under another stall, when the door broke off it's hinges, it was picked up and was slammed right on top of her. She tried to scream but couldn't, she couldn't move or say anything, something broke they stopped her from moving. She felt her leg's be grabbed as she was pulled out of the stall. As she was turned to face the mirror and be picked up, She saw who was the person. She'd seen it before, the mask and the outfit. Michael Myers, he killed the man behind the counter, she could tell based on his hands being covered in blood. and she could only watch as he rammed her face into the mirror, she couldn't scream, as Glass was everywhere, blinding her as she heard the bathroom door be kicked down. by the time she opened her eyes, she was by a gas pump, and saw gasoline by her. From her view, she saw Michael holding a lit match away from the station, with a trail of gasoline leading all the way to the puddle right by her, his distance kept hi safe from any danger. He dropped the match as he tilted his head, lighting the trail on fire, as the flames got close The nurse watched with fear in her eyes. People nearby only heard, and saw a loud explosion, seeing a huge cloud of smoke around the station area, the whole area was destroyed, with flames everywhere, no one knew Michael drove away, heading towards Haddonfield, wanting to end his little niece for good this time, with no cult trying to control him, he was gonna finish his goal this year. Finally ending his goal to kill Jamie.

Jamie was playing wiht some kids, since it was playtime, and they only got in 1-2 times a day. She looked up to she Shadow staring at the wall, like he was thinking. Getting up, she went ver to him and asked what was wrong. "Nothing, just thinking of my costume for Halloween. My mom is coming tomorrow to help me sew together my outfit." Shadow said turning to her. "Any idea's on what you might want to be?" she asked. curious. "I'm thinking of going as a Zebra, my mom really want's me to" Shadow said giving a smile that looked more cute then strange. "I'm hoping the costume Rachel got for me is cool" Jamie said, sitting by him. "As long as you like it, it's cool,no matter what people say" Shadow said making Jamie smiled at this.

As he drove, hearing a faint explosion made Tommy jump in his seat, looking in the mirror, he didn't see anything, not knowing just mere minute's away was a former gas station, and he was almost a part of it becoming "Former". Tommy called Loomis to tell him his idea, the two called often, the two working was helping them both get more info, while Loomis didn't like the whole idea, thought having someone in the street looking for Michael was better then nothing. Tommy arrived at a street, and saw a teenager enter a car with another female and a boy, from the description Loomis told him, that was the house he was searching for. He parked the car close by and got out. He realized he lived a few blocks,which was somewhat a punch in the face, but was a good thing, since he knew a second area Michael might go to. Tommy knocked and waited, making sure he knew what he was gonna say. Once Richard Carruthers Tommy spoke. "Hello sir, I am a partner of Doctor Samuel Loomis, he's helped your daughter and foster daughter in the past. I need to know where she is located, Michael Myers the girl's uncle, is coming for her soon, again for the third year in a row. Doctor Loomis and I need to figure out how to stop him." Tommy said, hoping that Richard believed him. In Tommy's head he was thinking how crazy he sounded, but he had to say the truth, rather then lie and seem more crazy later. After waiting about a minute Richard said to come inside, deciding to hear Tommy more.

Kid's were sitting around someone reading to them, since it was either listen to a story, or be in their room's, with most kid's waiting to be out of their room for at least an hour. As some kid's started to fall asleep, a nurse whispered to Jamie she had a visitor. With the two walking to the entrance, she saw Rachel their. Jamie ran to her and the two hugged, she was always happy to see her sister, the two were super close like real sister's, and since Jamie can barley go out Rachel got her costume last year, and got her one this year too, bringing it with her to show her it. Jamie looked to see Rachel's friend's, and Rachel told her it was new classmates she became friends with after she got out of the hospital, the girl was a red head named Adriana, while the Boy was Peter. Peter was busy on the phone to even look up. While Ariana smiled, gently saying hi, as Rachel handed Jamie a bag, saying she hoped she liked it. Jamie looked in the bag, and saw the costume was black and white stockings, fur boots, a black and grey dress, and a raccoon hat, with the dress having a tail on the back. Jamie found the outfit cute. "SO how's your tine here going?" Rachel asked, smiling. "It's going okay, i'm scared for Halloween" Jamie said gently looking down as Rachel hugged her. "Don't worry, this year will be different I promise" Rachel said which made Jamie smile a little. Adriana told Rachel if they wanted to get to the thing with their friends they would have to leave soon. "Okay, I got to go, but I'll visit tomorrow for a longer time" Rachel said, as Jamie said okay as she watched Rachel leave, she hugged her costume, smiling since she really liked it.

She turned around to meet Shadow right behind her, making her jump. "You got to stop doing that" Jamie said, breathing a little hard from getting scared. "Sorry, so did you get your costume?" He asked, since she told him about it. She nodded, seeing he was calm again, it was always strange when he had this mood change, being hyper to calm at random confused her more every time. She showed him it and he was trying hard not to laugh. When she gave him a look he said it was funny how both would be animals for Halloween. She nodded, feeling shy around him more and more too. He opened his eyes more and looked around, before whispering something to Jamie that sent chills up her spine. "He's coming soon, by the 29, he's gonna strike and come for you" he whispered, by now people are on edge about The boogeyman so he whispered it, he was protecting Jamie by warning her. "H...how do you know" she smiled nervously. "He came the last two year's, he's gonna be back, he's a monster, trying to end any blood in his family, but I'll protect you with my last dying breath" he whispered more, Jamie shivered a little at what he said, not scared of him protecting her, that made her happy that he had her back, but that he figured this all out on his own. "Plus the voices are worried for you, and the new's say's about a gas station blowing up" he said pointing to the tv, as Jamie turned around seeing the ewe's report on it, the location wasn't to far from them, maybe a good hour bit close. "I'll try and warn the doctor's but with some thinking i'm dangerous it could end bad" he said as his voice kept going from his mysterious voice to normal voice every other sentence, and it freaked her out. "If I was you, I would not say a word, if they think your crazy they might do something to get you away" Jamie said, showing concern for him. "I'll think on it, don't worry, If I give you my last breath for you to live, I will" he said, placing a hand on her cheek to make sure she focused on what he said. "Last breath, you mean... die to protect me" she whispered that sentence, since no one was watching but had to be careful. "You don't deserve to suffer, the last two year's were hard for you, and I don't want you to lose everything you care and love just because of your unstable uncle, all I hear now, is protect you. Protect you, make sure your save, and i'm gonna make sure I follow it. I see a vision of something in a few day's, before Halloween, your uncle will be here, don't follow everyone go down to the medical room, trust me" Just as he finished that whisper the two were called over since they were both gone from the room longer then they should have been. With Shadow walking back, she saw hi giving her small glances, with a strange smirk, not taunting or mean, but one that looked like joy from being around her. She shook her head and grabbed the bag her costume was in, not wanting to forget it as she followed. Her stomach full of butterfly's all of a sudden. as she knew this was gonna be a bad few day's.

Tommy looked over his notebook as he waited, he had more notes then an average man had. He kept this to himself, but opened a new page. If what he heard was true, Jamie's foster parents would know of her uncle. Heck Loomis was their almost two year's ago when Michael came back. After the torture his babysitter went through that night, he wasn't gonna let a child go though it again. Turning to the TV that was on, he saw the new's report of the gas station blowing up. He looked way before shooting his head back, that was the same one he was at. "I could have died" he said gently, hearing a door open and close, with the sound of footsteps coming close to him. He faced forward, not turning to make sure he looked like he was serious but not rushing. He tapped a pen against his journal he saw both Richard and Darlene sit in front of him. He stopped moving his pen and saw they were waiting for him to say something.

Right before he started talking he hoped what he said worked. "Okay, your foster daughter is in danger again. I did calculation's and math, to figure out her uncle is still alive, and is coming for her. I know who he is since her mom is his sister, and she was my babysitter the year he escaped from the place he was being held. I want to watch the area's he would be to stop any more death's and knowing where his niece is helps since he's guaranteed to go after her" Tommy said as he let out a gasp from saying that most in a sentence. He thought he sounded crazy as he watched the two look at each other as the suspense started killing him. Richard sighed at handed him a card, not saying anything, his look showed trust since Laurie did bring up Tommy on occasion and nothing was gonna stop him by the looks of it. Tommy only nodded, saying thanks as he got up to leave looking over the card. "A children's clinic, that's random" Tommy whispered to himself as he exited the house as he wrote down the info on the page of his open notebook.

Jamie sat on her bed in her room, bored at the moment but also nervous at how fast time was coming before Halloween. She was being examined less since her telepathic bond with Michael, but still felt he was always watching. She looked around more, the longer she had to sat around the more paranoid she got. She would see if anyone would play with her, Shadow was busy making his costume, she hoped it was a good costume, he was excited about making one, and it being good would probably make him happy. But what he told her got her worried too, her uncle was coming here soon, and the person that hear's things tells her to hide and not run from the killer giant, she had doubt's at this. She heard someone call her, leaving the room, as she passed by the window she thought she saw Michael standing on the other side. Quickly turning in fear she saw the outside, she looked out the window and saw nothing, shaking her head and closing the window she walked away. Not seeing someone watching from a distance.

Entering a room, she saw kid's trying on their costumes early, she remembered she put her bag by the other costumes, going their she grabbed it, turning around, she walked right into Shadow, who was in a stripped costume. It covered his whole body, and it was a Zebra costume. His head had ear's, and his nose was like a Zebra's, but his face wasn't matching. "Uh... should I bring up the part that's not black and white?" Jamie asked giggling a little, she found him funny and cute dressed like a Zebra. "My mom said wait until Halloween to put paint on. It's a pain to get it perfect and take it off, and she want's to wait, waiting to make her happy. The voice say's waiting patiently makes her super happy" Shadow said, the smile he gave made him adorable more then the normal strange/mysterious smile he gives often. Jamie saw he was waiting for her to try her costume on, so she went to change, coming back in Shadow was moving his head back and forth, which made other kid's laugh, she couldn't help but smile more, despite all he say's he get's along great with kid's their own age. She was snapped out of thinking by hearing a voice saying it looked great on her. Blinking, she saw Shadow now facing her. "We can go as the animal duo for Halloween" He said making her giggle, even the silly thing's he said is funny. she nodded as Shadow leaned in. "You did see him, warning, he's gonna start his Halloween Massacre soon" He whispered as a doctor heard him wispier that as he walked by, Jamie saw the doctor give him a look that worried her as the doctor left. "The doctor heard you" she whispered. "I know, remember stay and hide at the bottom of here, your gonna have to trust me" he whispered as he smiled and walked off, this time Jamie felt more trust in what he said, like his small vision was the future, at least she hoped so, and they both end up safe.

Tommy groaned as he arrived at some building. He was a little lost but saw he wears close, he was determinant to find any lead to find Michael, finding him mean's he can watch him. Since he was tired he parked the car. Looking ahead he saw where he was parked he was able to be their without getting in trouble. He laid back and closed his eyes.

A guard was doing outside patrol at the time, when he thought he saw something by trees, shaking his head, he saw it was nothing. "Strange" he said, turning around, he saw a knife in the wall, with blood on it. *gulps* "S-stranger" he said, hearing leaves crunch behind him, turning he was met with two hands holding his throat, the guard couldn't do anything, reaching for his gun made the hands grip tighten and trying to hit the person seemed to make the person more angry. The person walked close to the wall, and threw the Guard. The guard looked down to see he was impaled, coughing, he failed to the ground. Lifting his head up a bit, he saw the figure pull the knife out, blood on both sides now, as he swung the knife down, using his other hand to silence the guard. Their was silence as he watched the guard's eye's go lifeless as he pulled the knife out. The person looked through a window to see his reflection. A work-suit men wear, and his mask, Michael turned his head slightly at hearing voices, he walked over, and saw a nurse and doctor talking. "So a child is getting minor surgery tonight and tomorrow i'm supposed to make sure he's okay? Is the kid's parent's even okay with? I know the nurse that was assigned to the kid is missing, i'm asking about the parent's." Michael heard a man's voice replay each time as the Nurse said okay as she walked to her car, Michael hear a beep as a door closed. They changed the way to enter, and he needed a key card to get in. He didn't want to break in and cause problems and let Jamie get away. Turning to where the nurse was, he slowly started walking towards the car as she got in. Not seeing Tommy had sat up, and saw everything, as he stayed back and watched from a distance. "Okay Michael, let the game begin." Tommy said as he saw Michael open the trunk of the car and get in without the nurse seeing. She was talking on the phone, and when the trunk slammed she turned but ignored it. As the car moved Tommy made note of a route back here as he drove the car from a distance so it didn't look like he was following her.

Tommy soon stopped at a street corner, where most car's parked at random point's of the day, when seeing the car park at a house close by. Getting out, he slowly walked up the street, acting normal. He hid behind a tree, and saw the lady walk into the house, right as the trunk started to open. He stayed quiet as Michael got out, he looked around before he got up, and walked to the front door and looked through the window. Michael was watching anything in the house. After about a minute he walked to the side of the house. Tommy stayed quiet, as he saw Michael use a bloody knife to open a box, and he started messing with wires, cutting the power, and unplugged the back up power, which turned it off after a few minutes. He looked inside before walking to the other side of the house to stay hidden. Tommy was studying Michael, trying to find a weakness, but with the killer being huge, and strong. It was impossible to find a weakness. Soon he saw the power go out, and about a minute or so later, the lady came out with a flashlight. as she went to the fuse box. Tommy stayed to focused on her to see Michael walk into the house while the lady got the power back on, Tommy turned to where Michael was, and waited for movement, but never saw any as the lady went back into her home.

Tommy slowly walked to the side of the house, and slowly turned the corner, and saw nothing. He stood their thinking, and his eyes went wide, when he realized what was going on. He crept to the front and saw the women walk to the kitchen. He quietly watched trying to figure out where Michael was. His mind wondered off, and when he came to he saw the lady was walking towards the window. He ducked and rolled away into the shadow's as he stayed their for a few minutes to hide himself. When he decided the time was right, he silently crawled to the window and looked up, the lady was watching TV now. With Michael slowly coming up from a crawl space. Tommy stared as Michael grabbed a pillow on the floor, slowly walking up to the lady. Michael placed the pillow over her face, the muffed scream of the lady being heard as she thrashed her arms around like mad. The sound of a lamp crashing was heard. Tommy looked slightly to the left and saw lamp shards on the floor. He saw her grab a shard and stab Michael in the hand. Michael released the hold on the pillow as he pulled the shard out, not yelling at all. The lady turned, panting as Michael started walking around the sofa towards her. She got up and got over the couch and ran towards the phone in the kitchen. She got the phone and as she started pressing 911, she turned and saw Michael gone. She slowly walked into the living room, looking around not seeing anything. Turning off the TV, she pressed 9 and then 1, not seeing Michael come out from behind the sofa as he walked behind her. She saw his reflection in the TV and went for a punch. Michael caught it, holding her wrist, he grabbed her other hand, and squeezed it, the phone breaking. Michael moved his hand to the back of her neck and picked her up. She gently hit his arm, with no result coming. Michael back up and turned around, before turning around fast and threw her right into the TV with her screaming as she felt broken glass hit her. Before she moved, she heard water running then stop. She gasped and gently raised her head as water hit her and she screamed loudly as she was electrocuted. Tommy watched Michael wait until she stopped moving before he started looking for something. Tommy decided to go back to his car, knowing where she was going next, the children clinic, he was looking for the access card to get in, so Tommy was gonna be their first and call the cops from the landline right across the street. "Of all the times to leave my phone at home" Tommy whispered to himself as he got in his car and drove.

Jamie was bored at the moment, it was getting to be a common thing for her. Seeing it was closing time for visitor's and around this time their was gonna be a movie on later for all the kid's. She thought that would be nice to help her feel better. So once a nurse asked if she was going she said yes and was walked to one of the rooms, where other kids were sitting. She noticed Shadow wasn't their, he was usually their when a movie was being played, but rarely wasn't their, so she figure he was just not seeing it tonight. She sat down, the thought's of Michael not leaving her mind, she wished Rachel was here but she wouldn't be allowed in, sighing she sat down, ready to watch the movie.

Tommy arrived, he didn't know when Michel would be here. While waiting a but before calling the cops, He wrote down notes on how Michael did his kills. "Using a blade, his strength, or any weapon he find nearby, makes hi tough to beat" Tommy said to himself, seeing it was half an house after he left, he called the cop's knowing now was the time to call. "Hello, cops? Yeah, uh I saw a man with a knife headed towards the Children's clinic, please hurry, kid's are in danger" Tommy said as he hanged up. He then called Loomis to tell him about Michael being back. Loomis was going around city after city trying to track him knowing was best. After hanging up he got back into the car to watch and wait for Michael. Alright Michael, let's see how fast and cunning you are to escape cop's when they come in when your their" Tommy said to himself, seeing a car pull up to the clinic. It was the same car the lady had, as Michael stepped our of the car, the moon showing his shadow in the darkness.

*Ding*

A nurse looked up from behind the counter, with no doctor's ever checking in this late it was was taken back by seeing Michael, but she figure it was just someone in a Halloween costume with a entrance key. "Excuse me sir, but visiting hour's are over" She said, as Michael gently turned his head to her. "Please...uh...leave the facility" she said, seeing the mask Michael had on put fear through her as Michael walked up to her. She started to say something again when two hands grabbed her throat, as he picked her up he threw her right into a giant glass case. The force of him throwing her made her fly through the glass case and slide into a wooden case cracking one of the support beams. She struggled to get up but hearing creaking she turned as the huge wooden trunk fell right on her. A creaking sound was heard as soon as it hit, with no motion coming from it. Michael heard a scream, turning he saw a nurse from the other side of the room, seeing what happened. Michael started walking when she pressed a button, making an alarm beep loudly as people started running. Michael heard kids scream and started walking towards it, where their was kid's Jamie might be.

"Shit" Tommy whispered, at seeing the alarm go off, and light's flashing. Getting out he ran towards the building, and opened the door, knowing well people wold ran to the entrance. Getting their he saw broken glass and a giant chest on the floor. "What the heck did he do" Tommy whispered to himself as he heard screams coming from inside when he opened the door.

The moment the alarm went off and kid's started screaming, Jamie got up in panic with the rest. The alarm was only hit in a big emergency and no one knew what it was. She started to move to where the other kid's were running, but she stopped, remembering words Shadow said. "don't follow everyone go down to the medical room, trust me." Jamie ran to the other side and around the corner. Looking back into the room, she saw Michael enter fro the other way everyone else ran. Her eyes went wide and she ran down the hall to the stairs, seeing doctor's run towards the entrance, they were coming from the stairwell that led downstairs's. As she got to the end and saw both path's, one to the entrance, or one downstairs. Both had an exit but downstairs's was always locked. She turned back and she felt her body go numb. In the flashing light's at the end of the hallway, was Michael, just staring at her. She was hit with fear and adrenaline at the same time, as she started breathing hard, she turned and ran down the stair's, Michael slowly following her. She got down stair's and started trying to open door's, each was locked. She turned the corner and hear a door shatter, turning slightly she saw Michael enter a room, he was looking for her now. She ran down the hallway reaching the door to get out. As she figured it was locked, but their was a small hold in it from trying to be opened, one she could squeeze through. She started to get her arm through when she heard a voice form a nearby room. "3 more day's, 3 more day's till it end's." Jamie went to it and saw the room was a medical room. The room kid's get surgery or treatment's. She saw Shadow was tied down. Kid's were always strapped down before surgery. In panic the doctor's forgot about him. "That's why he wanted me to come down here. Wait, how would he know what would happen" Jamie thought when she heard a door shatter close by, Michael was getting close. Getting to him he gave her a smile, but not crazy, one with happiness. "I'm glad you trusted me" he whispered as she untied him. "Their's a door right by here we can get out of" Jamie said grabbing his hand. "Wait, we won't have time, we need to hide, wait for voice's close by then we reveal our self's" he said as they heard a door break right by them. Shadow went to the closet and Jamie followed, they didn't have many places to hide. She panicked more as time went down, turning back to him she saw him more some of the boards fro the floor. Before she could ask he said come on, as he went into the floor, Jamie rushed in. Darkness was the only thing she saw once he covered the floor. Hearing the door be busted down she was about to breath loudly, when a hand wrapped around her mouth. "Shh, don't make a noise" Shadow whispered, the sound's of heave footsteps were heard.

Michael had torn apart every room he entered, despite being able to talk all this time, he kept to himself even when people talked to him, even when his Niece talked to him. He stayed silent, the last year ate at him, destroying the cult of thorn then going into hiding, the thought of Jamie being alive made him mad, madder then when Laurie survived him twice. The second time, she didn't even do much. But Jamie was different, getting away twice, being one of the first people to see his face after escaping, and live, he was gonna make sure she payed. Tearing apart a bed, he turned to the open closet. Walking inside with knife in hand, he looked in, and saw nothing, silence was all he heard. He walked out, creaking noises being heard, right when he exited, he heard police sirens. He gripped his knife hard. He left the room, and saw the door. Walking to it, he saw the door opened a little. He kicked the door opened, making a loud bang as he walked up and into the woods, the light's form cop car's gently fading as he walked. Jamie was smarter then last year, she was lucky this time, but soon he will find her.

Jamie stayed silent in the darkness with Shadow, when the banging was heard all around them and the creaking sound, Jamie was worried about being caught, then she heard police siren's. She wanted to sigh, but remember to be silent until she heard voices, Hearing the back door be broken made her move a little in fear at how sudden it was. "Remember" he gently whispered super quietly in her ear. sitting in darkness felt like hour's when they heard cops voices calling out for anyone. The moment they heard voices from inside the room. "Go ahead" he said as Jamie said here, with foot step's moving and more voices being heard. "Remember, don't shoot unless you have too" a cop said as they opened the floor board. Jamie covered her eyes in pain when the light's hit her face when it was revealed. Hearing the cop's said they found the two missing kid's from the group of kid's. By the time Jamie was able to see perfectly she saw a cop waiting. "Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded, as she saw Shadow was spacing out, like his mind had shut off, with him only nodding or shaking his head when asked question's.

Tommy waited until most people were out before letting a doctor take charge, he was thanked for helping out when their was danger. Tommy nodded as he left, during his wait, he heard two kid's were missing, one was in the bottom floor, and the other was unknown. Tommy watched as the cops arrived and a loud bang was heard from the back. Tommy knew it was Michael, one exit in the front, and one in the back. Plus the door was kicked open, and most kid's couldn't do that. Tommy wrote down this info as Cop's went running in. Tommy smirked as he finished writing down his info. "Perfect, i'm ready, three day's Michael, Three day's" Tommy said to himself as he got into his car. second's turned into a minute and minute turned into minutes when the cop's came out with both kid's okay. Tommy knew the girl was Jamie, hearing her name be mentioned, but the boy he didn't know. The thing that confused him most is why they stayed and how they hid, but that was for another time, he was just glad they were safe, with his job done for the night, Tommy drove off, getting thing's ready for Halloween.

The night went by roughly for all the kids, a killer or as most were saying "Boogeyman" destroyed the clinic. Since most kid's couldn't leave yet, they were moved to a facility for a few day's while people cleaned up the clinic. The kid's were able to grab their items to move them to the facility, so most was able to get their costumes for Halloween. Jamie noticed kid's weren't bringing up her being related to Michael, which made her relax more. She knew Michael was waiting for the right time to strike again. She noticed too that Shadow was hiding something. Not something bad, but he was doing it again. He seemed to stop doing it the last few day's but now he started it up again. She wanted to know what it was, him hiding something seemed out of place, he was always sharing thing's, even if it got him in trouble. If she asked he would play dumb, and she knew when he did this, he was bad at lying, he always stopped mid word and changed what he said. But when he say's what the voice's he hear's say he never stutters.

She was taking out of thought when she felt someone hug her from behind. Looking up, she saw Rachel, and she smiled, she was always happy to see her foster sister. "Rachel" she said turning around to hug her. "Hey sweetie, I heard what happened, i'm sorry I wasn't their" she said. "It's not your fault, the visiting hour's were over, no one could have stopped it" Jamie said, trying to help her feel better, not wanting her foster sister to feel guilty. "I heard that you stayed inside when he broke in" Rachel said not saying Michael's name. "A friend helped, he told me a few day's before it happened to go down, and he helped my hid from him" she said, not wanting to leave any details, so his sister would understand everything. "Well i'm just happy your alright, look i'll make it up to you, I'll take you trick or treating, i'm positive it'll go great this year" Rachel said. "I guess, I just don't want thing's to go as bad as the last two year's, both year's were awful, you almost died last year" Jamie said. "Don't worry, i''m better, this year i'll make sure it goes or end's great" Rachel said, making Jamie smile when she said this.

Tommy knew Michael's attempt last night wasn't the lase, he seemed different, more angry, and more focused. But Michael wasn't stupid, just silent, so he was planning something, maybe was waiting for Halloween night to attack so everyone think's it's a prank. He wrote down info, while he was spending time writing he did it for two goals, 1. End Michael, and 2. Make sure Jamie lived, but it was hard to do both if Michael was gonna strike on Halloween, a. he can hid in a crowd, and b. so would Jamie, it seemed impossible to do anything.

Jamie and Rachel spent about an hour talking, since it was the middle of the day, and not closer to night. It was nice talking to Rachel, since she knew Jamie a lot so it was more easy to talk for a while. Jamie was telling her about how thing's were going for her. all the friends she was making. "So your getting to the age where you start crushing on boy's, is their any that are interesting to you?" Rachel asked her which made Jamie blush a little, even through she know's her Rachel always knew what to say to embarrass her slightly. "You've met him once before, the hyper one, Shadow. I wouldn't say it's a crush, but something about his is really different from the other boy's. He see's thing's I don't know if he know's something's gonna happen or is getting lucky with guessing. But he's really nice, and somewhat mysterious half the time, he's been hiding something, like he doesn't want e to see it, but it's not my business to snoop on what he's doing, he talk's to me when we see each other but isn't going out of his way to see me. But he also pop's up at random times, like one second he's not their, you look away then back, and he's their" Jamie said. "Well he does sound mysterious, but seem's like a really good friend, remember, not everything point's to a bad person. Someone my seem sneaky, crazy, or mysterious but their intention's may be good" Rachel said as Jamie smiled, and nodded. "He's calling when Michael strikes, where, and how to avoid it, and he saved me last night, and he even knew he was gonna be down their not knowing anything before hand.I can't get it out of my head, when I try and think of something else, just him knowing it keep's coming back" Jamie said, as Rachel gave her a hug. "Don't worry, everyone get's like that, a thought they can't get out, but just relax, and have fun, and everything will be okay" Rachel said as Jamie said okay. Their was never a time when she upset that Rachel was her foster sister, she loved her like real sister's were, and it was a bond that won't be broken, nothing did it before and nothing now.

Day and Night passes by, like nothing happened, but did pass. Soon being the 31st, and a Saturday, more people were free, their was even a party tonight in town. A lot of people were going, and trick or tweeter's could spend some time at the party when they pass by. It was so big kid's were getting ready fast, some were getting their costume's on really early so they were ready. Jamie was watching kid's talk and laugh, as they were getting ready. She was dressed in her costume and kept looking around while she waited. Soon she saw Shadow in his costume, with his mom painting his face. She was a little surprised at him sitting still, when she first saw him, he was bouncing around like a roadrunner and now he was able to sit still for a few minutes. She saw in the mirror he looked like a zebra, his stripes matched his costume perfectly, while his nose wasn't as big, it was only painted grey like a zebra, but still he looked great, and to her, super cute. She saw him turn around saying hey, he was trying hard not to bounce up as his mom finished the rest of the paint. "What do you think?" He asked as he got up, she looked over the costume, he didn't have hands, like a zebra, and he even had a tail, which made it look even cuter. "You look great, the paint is amazing" she told him which made him smile. "I know I've been being a little secretive, but I was making something" he said as he got his bag and pulled out a small wooden box. "My sister gave me this, and said to put it in here for safety until the time was right. I think now is the right time" He said as he handed her the box.

She opened the box, and was met with a huge gift. It was a locket, made out of letter's, With a heart making a space for each word. She read what it said, seeing it read out, "Jamie, my best friend." "I wanted to make sure it was perfect, I had to make the letter's great, and trying to figure out what to say without making it to big" Shadow said, as Jamie hugged him, she felt he didn't react much, but she expected that, she knew he was smiling that she liked it. She heard his mom said she'll be back later, since his dad needed help with something at home. She watched her leave then turned back to Shadow. "I wanted to give it to you today, as a good luck charm, I can't call when he will strike, the first time was timing more then knowing, but this locket is a sign for two things. One, our friendship, and two, my promise to protect you." He said as Jamie only nodded. "It's amazing, thank you, you really are a great friend" she told him, as she put the locket n and handed him his box back. "Some other kid's are going as animals and said we cold go with them as an animal group" Jamie said as Shadow laughed, the first time she heard him laugh in a normal way. "Sure that'll be fun" he said, spinning his head as he said it, which made her giggle.

Tommy was standing around the party area helping out, staring at the Myers house often. Michael might be their, but he wasn't gonna rick ruining the trap. Loomis was gonna be their soon, Tommy told him about the clinic incident and they both knew Michael would stay until Halloween ended. So they were using this as a trap, while Tommy didn't want to use Jamie as the bait, Loomis promised him no harm would be caused to her this time, Tommy was to make sure of that while he waited for Loomis. Knowing most people in town were coming here, he was gonna be careful since Michael could blend in better then ever this time. Hearing his name be called, Tommy went over to the person, not seeing the figure watching from a window in the Myers house.

Michael was breathing heavily as he watched, his clothes soaked in blood, his hand gently holding the bloody knife he's been using. He was waiting for the sun to set more. Going into the wood's and ran here. No one came into the house. The curse of him drove anyone away, which made him smile under the mask, he was putting fear into people, and was proud of it. He knew Jamie would be out, knowing her, she want's to have fun, and while she might be able to hide under a mask, Rachel wouldn't be, and when he see's her, weather it's from the party or when he start's looking, he'll know who Jaime would be. The person Rachel stood the closest too. Michael felt pain everyday. The Fire burns Loomis caused him, The injury's of falling into a grave, almost being blown up, shocked, and being stabbed in the eye by his little sister, only added fuel to killing his niece. He walked away from the second story window, the position he was in, was just like the night he killed his sister. It felt strange, like she was still their, but he knew she wasn't because he was locked up for all those year's. Letting his feeling's fade, he walked downstairs to watch the party from a ground level, right now going out would be bad. But when people show up for a party, copy cat's always show up, and he can play one of the copy cat's to hide in plain sight.

Jamie was waiting to go out, Rachel said she'll be around soon, people were handing candy starting at 4 pm, and with that, they had time to go to the party after. She looked over at Shadow, and saw he was thinking. She could tell since his eyes were closed, and his hands, or hooves, whatever he was calling them at the moment were placed on his head. "What are you thinking?" she asked since she was curios now. "I have a vision being show to me... Someone will hold their last breath tonight. Someone close to the Boogeyman, i don't know who, but someone will fall." Shadow said as Jamie got a little scared at hearing this. "If it's you, i'll put my last breath to protecting you" Shadow said as he grabbed his basket before he forgot it. "your're pretty much my only friend, you stand by me despite how wacky I am. Before you say anything, I know people find me to crazy, or wild to hang out with. You see me more then that, and I would do anything for my friend" He said as she smiled a little at him saying this. She heard kid's calling their names saying her sister was here. "You ready?" Shadow asked as Jamie nodded.

Tommy kept looking around like normal, pretending he was thinking when in reality he was looking for Michel. With people arriving, he was getting on guard, he wasn't taking any chances. With the party starting at this time, he helped out any way he could while he waited. Every so often he saw someone wearing the mask Michael wore, but was either someone dressed as him, or the same person. That irritated him when he kept running into the same person, but one thing he noticed, none had knifes, so the real one would, and that's the sign he's looking for.

Fun, that's the word Jamie would use for how she was feeling. Trick or Treating was fun, being in a group was fun, all the kid's their were dressed as animals too. A unicorn, A bat, a falcon, even a bunny. But no one felt left out with costumes and she really liked it, as they went from house to house. Doing the same thing each time, saying trick or tweet. Nothing else would be said but Thank you, being polite was the right thing to do, and she was making sure she did that.

Michael heard voices of some guy's, they sounded... drunk. He looked from the shadow's, and saw three teenager's dressed up as some people. One was him, one was a guy with a hockey mask, he swore he heard of someone like that. The last was someone with a strange face, a red and green sweater, a hat, and a claw glove. Michael figure they were big on horror. He hated to admit it, but the person dressed like him looked like him in the costume. His mask wasn't as good, but the outfit was pretty much spot on. Looking down he saw blood on his outfit, that would be bad to go out like this. He knew what he had to do. All he needed was for the other two too leave. Hearing a voice say they would go get the alcohol. He saw one leave with another wanting to help, before he left he told his friend not to get scared of the boogeyman, making fun of the costume. Michael's hand trembled with rage as he waited. When the person sat down, he started walking slowly, his step's causing a creaking noise, making the person jump a little and turn to him.

"Whoa man your costume is awesome, you totally got me" The person said standing up. "The blood on your outfit, the size of you, the silence, it make you perfect" he said laughing. Looking down slightly, he saw a bloody knife. "Ha ha... that's fake right?" He asked looking back up. He saw Michael get closer, still not saying a word. The person looked more nervous every second when Michael didn't respond. "Look man, I didn't mean to insult you if I did, I didn't" he was cut off as Michael grabbed his throat, feeling his hand's hit his arm did nothing. Michael put pressure on the person's neck until he heard a Crack. dropping the body, he switched clothes, seeing himself in the mirror, he looked clean, the smell of old, dry blood hitting him, it didn't phase him as he dressed the guy back up and laid him on the couch, making it look like he fell asleep.

Michael went through the back door, letting the soft afternoon sun hit him as he heard people talking and laughing. He walked another way, wanting to look like he walked through the party and not from the house. He made sure to clean his knife so no one saw blood on it, and as he walked up to some people they said his costume was amazing. How it caught the fear of the boogeyman, and the ask with the blade made it a perfect costume. Michael stayed silent, as someone said that made it even better. He saw some kid's their but most were with parent's or part of a group, but he didn't see Rachel or Jamie, only time will tell when they get here. He silently walked around making sure to look at people who talked ton him so it looked like he was someone in a costume. He saw a cop give him a stare for a second before looking away. He made sure his guard was up, if it came to be, he would need to be ready to kill.

Tommy was in charge of bobbing for apples, at one point all the apples were gone, and he moved the water pool to a tree, while moving a new one out. Hearing his phone ring he picked it up. "Dr Loomis, how you doing?" Tommy said as he listened to what Loomis said. "Your gonna be here in about two hour's? Okay, i'll stay where I am, watching around for anything" Tommy said as he hanged up, turning back to the new apple pool, going back to being undercover.

Loomis sat his phone down, with a sign. The last year was killing him. Michael was great at hiding, but Loomis send the last year thinking hard as he looked for him. He had his gun loaded, with extra ammo in his jacket pockets, he wasn't letting Michael get away again. He saw he was less then two hour's from Michael's house. He remembered the video call he had with that boy. He was crazy, he didn't know if it was a good way, or a bad way. But when he asked about him knowing things, he kept answering with it being a mystery to him. The one thing he did say that was big was that he needed to be at this party, Loomis didn't know why, but the kid seemed sure about it. He wasn't gonna let this chance slip since it was Halloween anyway, so he was taking the chance.

Michael kept wondering around, as he saw the cop following him from a distance. Michael decided to get him off his tail for good, seeing an empty pool of water was perfect. Moving it to the shadow's. he stayed by it as the cop came over to him in the shadow's. "Excuse me sir, but I've gotten a few complaint's about your costume. Some parent's are scared because of your size... wait a minute, I've seen costume's like this, and most have no knife or a fake one. But your's is real, oh my go-" Michael grabbed him, and dunked him underwater. The cop bashed the ground and Michael picked him up. Pinning his arms, he put him back in, bubbles coming up but the music blaring sounded out anything from their area. Michael kept him held down in the water until he stopped moving. Michael stayed silent as he threw the body over a fence and into the wood's. He kept walking like nothing happened.

With close to two hour's passing by, and it being around 5:30, the kid's were excited to go to the party. Jamie looked at Shadow who was acting super calm. "Is that Shadow?" Rachel asked Jamie, which caused her to slightly blush. "Yeah, he made me this locket, that's why he was acting so secretive. He made this as a good luck charm for me. He even said he'll protect me. I don't want him to die because of me" She whispered. She was told that if he really did see her as his closest friend he know's nothing is her fault. While this made her a little better, it still worried her, not telling Rachel about what he told her before hand, "Last Breath by the end of the night." She was scared of who it was, would it be her, Shadow, Rachel, if not them then who. Who else would he be talking about.

Tommy moved his second pool of water to where the first was, which he swore was closer, since the third pool was a little bit away. Looking at the first, he saw a dent. "What the heck, that wasn't their before" he said to himself as he shrugged it off as he went and moved the third pool to the stand as someone was their to take over since their was a time before people switched. Tommy pulled out his notebook, writing down what he's seen. Barely any copy's but a few, some were bad, the mask's looked bad. Some were fine, while one to two looked amazing. He was positive one of those was Michael, he almost never changed his mask. That doesn't mean he would but knowing Michael, he was probably right. Tommy saw some text's and he saw Loomis told him the plan. Tommy seemed a little worried at the plan. He made sure no one was watching, since he didn't want the plan getting out. A. it could ruin it, and b. people would freak out, something he didn't need either of those happening right now. Tommy replied with a okay, not a confident one, a nervous one. He rubbed his head gently as he started looking around. Looking up, he saw the moon showing a little now with the sun going down faster then he thought. He knew the party was gonna blast off soon in about 10 minute's. As he saw more and more kid's arriving with parent's, older siblings, or a group.

Michael was just wondering, not saying a thing. He bumped into two kid's, and looked down. The two boy's looked up at him and backed up slightly in shock. Michael didn't say anything as they walked past him, looking back every few seconds. Michael didn't care, as he kept looking around. He saw a lady talking to some people as he past by. "I'm thinking of having the kid's in one place the whole party with parent's watching so nothing happens to any of them while the party happens" she said, Michael decided to take care of her soon, before he continued looking for Jamie. With people watching the kid's he couldn't get to Jamie without causing a problem. He take's care of the lady, then her plan won't work, and he can get the sneak up on Jamie if she came by. If she doesn't come by, he knew where she would be by the end of the night. The newspaper was all over the story, and that was the major backfire, he knew where it was, and he would use it if he had to. Gripping the knife in his hand he waited for the right moment to strike.

Jamie looked around, the other kid's were saying how amazing the party was. The Halloween decorations looked cool, But not too scary, and it looked fun. The games they had were also fun. bopping for apples were fun. When she asked Shadow, he said he wasn't gonna risk losing his face paint for apples, if their was a pinata full of candy he would. Some kid's laughed at this while she didn't really get it, but it still sounded funny. Their was other party games that was fun. Pin the tail on the bat, freeze zombie freeze, it was a game where you throw fruit at zombies. Their was also the blindfolded candy find, you have to find a certain piece of candy in a barely of candy. It was crazy when playing it, but fun. Plus the music sounded really fun. She couldn't help but laugh at seeing everyone eating candy at random times. Shadow was eating a lollipop when throwing fruit, and it looked silly but funny too. She also remember what he said as she was looking for teh candy. "Think of the barrel as a bag of candy and your looking for candy you hate" While she struggled she did get one at the last second, a box of raisins. It was funny since that was candy she didn't like getting, so Shadow saying what he said made everyone laugh more at it.

Michael stayed silent, while some people were a little scared of going to him over the costume, and some had hate sign's of him, it didn't bother him. All he felt was rage and he wanted to make it go away. Pulling light's down, he walked towards where the lady was, she was alone texting to someone. Being alone was perfect, with music blaring and fog machines making it harder to see at night. He gently put the light's in front of her, as she gently looked up, Michael pulled, wrapping teh end around his hand, making it a chocking devise. She started choking and he put more light's in her mouth, also pulling it, forming a gag. Her muffled voice was drowned out by the music. Michael, using his free hand drew his knife and stabbed her multiple times. Her muffled screams and movement died down. He started walking towards a tree, dragging the body in the fog, no one would see him doing it, the perfect hiding place. He walked away wiping the blood off his knife, admiring the work he did, chocking/stabbing was new for killing. He wished their was more light's, forcing the life out of people was fun. But taking more light's would seem to suspicious. He started walking again, wanting to find Jamie before he's found out, or this would go bad fast.

Tommy watched the band play, he had to admit, the smoke and all the Halloween decoration's made it look spooky, and it worked great. Seeing kid's in costume's made him laugh. Some were dressed as animals, he saw a giant dragon costume that looked amazing. A zebra costume was really good. Someone was dressed as an ant, that one was strange but cool. He was waiting for his phone to go off, since his plan needed to be timed greatly. He continued acting cool and calm, which worked great for him. He soon heard his phone beep, and he knew it was time to look.

Jamie watched some kid's dance, some were doing it more awkward, some were having fun, but she didn't really want to dance, she didn't want to look to silly dancing. "You should dance, some people are dancing funny, no one would stick out" She heard Shadow said, him talking dressed as a Zebra was funny. His head was bouncing when he talked, and she couldn't hold in laughing anymore, as she told him he was just so funny talking like that. He smiled and nodded, agreeing with her. "If you want, I can dance with you, with two animals dancing silly it'll look more cute then silly" he said, as she said she didn't know. "Come on, a kid with face paint dressed as a zebra, and a girl dressed as a raccoon, it'll be funny, and funny is always good to get rid of scares" He said, everything he said was funny. "We don't need to dance together, just by other kid's being alone put's more focus but a group doesn't" he said as she said okay, not wanting to laugh more from what he said. She saw Rachel was watching the kid's candy who went to dance, she saw Shadow had set his down but he had candy in his hove, and was eating some of it, she laughed again as she sat her bag down too. She saw how he danced. He was doing spin's and fell back before jumping up and then doing a hand stand. Being dressed as a zebra and dancing like that was silly but other kid's were cheering it on. She didn't know if he was trying to dance or doing things he saw on tv. Other kid's started doing their own dance and she joined in too, having fun with kid's laughing to the Music as they danced.

Tommy started looking around for anything that stood out more then anything. He acted like he was just walking around, every few minute's turning his head to make sure no on was following him. He saw a kid dancing under rain, but it wasn't raining which was strange. She was singing as she danced in small circles about it being red and warm, turning to him, and asking why it was warm. Tommy felt something hit his hand, looking down he saw blood. Slowly looking up he saw the lady's body, stab wound's all over while being hanged by light's. His face went a little pale, staring in shock as the branch started to break. He heard the girl scream as people started looking and screaming as the body fell to the ground. Tommy fell too the ground, it was starting, and it was about to get worse. As chaos started to erupt as people saw what was going on.

Hearing people scream Jamie turned seeing a lot of thing's happen at once that was confusing her. "For a party, anything scary really causes a panic" a kid said as they saw people running more. "What's all the commotion?" Rachel asked walking over, not knowing what's going on. "Hey, Someone's not moving from the smoke" Shadow said staring to the distance. Turning to where he was looking they saw a huge figure in the smoke, just standing their. "He's big" "Is that a dummy?" "Is that the boogeyman?" kid's said or asked. "Think what you want to think about it, your imagination makes you believe what you want to believe" Shadow said. The figure started moving slowly. "If you believe it's who it is, it's a good idea to run' Shadow said then as most kid's ran to any parent's for safety in fear. "Wow that went crazy faster then I thought" Shadow said looking around. Jamie say most kid's were gone now, only Shadow stayed. he seemed more calm then anything as Rachel stared at the figure. "We need to run" Shadow said moving back slowly, as Jamie looked at Rachel who nodded at this. From the fog Michael gripped the knife and started walking a little faster after the three. He heard police sirens coming near and kept walking. Ignoring it as he kept walking.

"Their's two body's, one behind that fence and one over there" Shadow said pointing to the fence and the tree as they saw someone getting into a car, he was the only person their left. "If he say's to get in, we should, better then being in the open" Rachel said, as she turned to see Michael getting close. Tommy started to drive the car when he saw them. His face was regaining color and loosing up, he was shocked to see two kid's and a teenager, with Michael coming close to them. He remembered he saw the teenager. That's who he was looking for. Flashing light's hit his face as cops drove by yelling at Michael to freeze when they saw the knife he had. Michel turned them and was shot at. He moved back slowly as he was shot before falling over. The cops went over to him and was met with a knife slash to the throat.

"How did he survive from gun shot's?" Rachel asked. "Based on him knowing thing's from year's of being in a jail, he know's how to position himself to get hurt but nothing fatal" Shadow said getting look's from Jamie and Rachel. "What, it's common sense, not science" Shadow said walking to the car. Rachel and Jamie followed before Michael continued after them. "Excuse me sir but can you drive us away from here?" Rachel asked Tommy. "Sure, hurry up" Tommy said, trying to make it seem like he wasn't planing on picking them up around this point. Tommy tried to drive forward, but had it in reverse, sending the car flying backwards, hitting Michael and sending him flying into a cop car. He looked out the window, and saw Michael sitting up, the cold empty eyes of the mask staring at him drive, he was hoping Michael would follow them.

Michael sat up, without emotion he went to the body's on the floor and grabbed the key's. He would walk, but not knowing where they would go mean's going by car was the better choice. Hearing the engine start, he punched a hole through the cracked windshield so he could see as he drove after them. Rachel kept looking back, worried he would be their any second, when the truck stopped she turned to see where they were. "A mental asylum, this place been abandoned for year's" Rachel said. "Better place then an area he know's your be at" Tommy said getting out. Rachel groaned a little as Jamie and Shadow got out, during the ride, they were talking about different thing's, none which she really understood.

"All i'm saying is some people are crazy. Imagine, someone makes a movie on this, and instead of this, they make a stupid plot that takes place 6 year's later. Or one that makes three moves not real, and make two new one's that don't make sense. Or even worse they make a reboot set of films which isn't taken well because it's more grimly, they give Michael more of an origin, no one is likable, they are the plain teenage trope, imagine it." Shadow said as Jamie laughed at what he said, it was random, but funny. "To me, that's really stupid" Tommy yelled from the entrance. "Thank you, see he understand's it" He said which made Jamie laugh more as they went to where Tommy was. Tommy was texting as he heard a gun being loaded, turning he saw a cop aiming a gun at them. "Look, i'll only say this once, this is trespassing, so please get off the premise before I do anything i'll regret" The cop said. Tommy was gonna say something when a car ran right into the cop, sending him flying through the door, and making it break. "Come on" Tommy yelled as he ran in, the three having no choice but to follow him.

Michael got out of the car, and walked through the door slowly chasing after them, moving a bookcase in front of the door, blocking the only entrance/exit anyone know's of, as he kept walking. Rachel didn't trust Tommy much, he seemed a little focused on Michael more then she thought. She was almost lost in thought that she missed them entering an elevator. "Why are we getting in an elevator?" Rachel asked as she entered to. "We get down their, he might not think we went down it if the place doesn't have much power, the zebra and raccoon get it" Tommy said as Jamie and Shadow laughed at his nickname's he gave them. Rachel watched as he pressed the last floor button and the elevator started to go down, Rachel kept an eye on Tommy, when the elevator stopped.

"Oh god, not now" Tommy said pressing the button. "I don't know if I can get it working" Tommy said, as he kept pressing button's. Jamie could see how small the elevator was, looking around, she saw Shadow looking through a hole in the elevator. "I think me and Jamie can fit through this hole, if was can, we could slowly get to the bottom and rewire the power" Shadow said looking up. Rachel looked concerned over the idea, since they could get hurt. "It's only about 1 floor, and we just have to slowly go down, I think we'll be fine." Shadow said. Tommy didn't say anything as Jamie looked down to, with a little nervousness on her face. "Fine, but I want both of you to be super careful, and watch each other's back's" Rachel said as she hugged Jamie. "The animal pack is continuing the adventure" Shadow said as he went into the hole, holding onto the huge wire on the elevator. Jamie climbed down to, the asylum was filled with a red tint from light's so it was creepy as they climbed down. She made sure she could see the ground when she jumped to the bottom, landing by Shadow. "You okay? I don't want to continue if your to spooked to go for a few minute's" Shadow said as Jamie nodded, saying she was fine as Shadow said okay.

Michael walked past the elevator, seeing nothing their, he kept moving and saw a door to downstairs and upstairs. upstairs was locked but downstairs's wasn't, he figured they went that way, kicking the door down, slowing going down the creaking steps. His knife slowly scarping the wall as he moved. He got to the bottom and opened the door, he walked around looking, finding empty room's for insane people. Reminded him of when he was locked up. He kept looking as got to a door.'

Rachel was waiting for Jamie and Shadow to get the power's on, she noticed Tommy's journal. "What's that?" she asked. "Okay since we're trapped i'll tell you. I've been hunting for Michael for the last year. I've wrote down every info I can use and his Doctor and I made a plan, which is here, and that's why I brought you here. The elevator wasn't gonna break but hopefully those two can get it working, their's cops above waiting for Michael' Tommy said as Rachel tried to stay calm. "Were you the person that's been protecting people from Michael?" She asked as Tommy nodded, as he showed her his journal showing her every info he could.

Jamie and Shadow stopped when Shadow held his head. "The voices... are saying... something" he said groaning. "What are they saying?" Jamie asked. "Stay here, and wait. No matter what" Shadow said as he ran into the shadow's the sound of metal moving was heard then silence. Jamie was about to call his name out when she heard a metal door slam. She turned to the door they didn't enter and saw Michael coming close. She was about to move but wasn't leaving Shadow their with her uncle. She started to breath a little hard as he got to the door and opened it. She looked up at her uncle, as he walked up to her, he looked down at her. She was bigger then last time they were super close, his knife resting in his hand, which made Jamie shake a little. Michael gently touched her head with his free hand as he drew the knife slowly. As Jamie was gonna scream, a giant wooden case fell on Michael as he fell to the ground with broken wood everywhere. She looked up and saw Shadow had pushed the wooden crate onto Michael. Shadow jumped down panting, he had pushed the thing across the whole shelf, and it took a lot out of him.

"What... we should run? Right, come on we need to get the power fast" Shadow said grabbing Jamie's arm as she nodded. The two running into the room Michael came from, soon finding the power location. Jamie looked it over as Shadow was trying to get air back in him. She pressed a button and the power went out then back on. The place was perfectly bright now. Jamie covered her eye's as she felt her and Shadow kept running as they reached the stair's, Michael was getting up staring at the path he saw them ran to, as he followed them. meanwhile Tommy and Rachel got ready, because as soon as the elevator reached the bottom they ran towards the broken door, Jamie and Shadow were both only 9, with them trying to fight Michael is suicide.

"So what's the plan?" Jamie asked as they ran up the stair's, reaching the floor they started on. 'I found this key on the shelf, I believe it goes to this lock' He said as he unlocked the lock and started pulling the chain off. They heard a loud bang and scraping sounds again. Jamie joined in on pulling chains, and fast they got the door open, just as Michael reached the top of the stair's. 'Let's go' Jamie said as the two ran up the stair's, Michael close behind.

"So the trap was to get a key and wait for Michael to pass as he went up stair's but the elevator stopped and ruined it" Tommy said as they were getting closer to the door. Jamie and Shadow ran into a room and ran to the roof, closing the door behind them. "Feel that nice cool air" Shadow said as gun's were aimed at them. "I said cool air, not cool aim" Shadow said as the cops lowered their gun's. "The person we're looking for isn't here yet" Loomis said as he went to the two and whispered something to them.

Tommy and Rachel kept up the stair's, hearing cops from down below as Tommy's eye's went wide. "I think they changed the plan, the kid's might be in danger' he said. as they saw Michael kick the door open. Getting to the top, they saw Jamie at the edge, she looked scared, with nowhere to go. Rachel was about to scream when the door slammed shut. Rachel pounded on the door, as Tommy said get back, doing this, she saw Tommy run through the door falling down to the ground. Rachel followed in and saw Jamie and Shadow by the door, with Michael upside down. "The doctor had me stand by the edge, and lure Michael their, when he stood on the rope, he had Shadow close the door to trap Michael. He went downstairs's through the other entrance to get his car." Jamie said as they saw two cop's go towards the rope. One started to cut the rope as Michael grabbed his mask and started to go crazy. "Wait, Vince, how do we know this isn't a fake one, their's copy's out in the world, and for all we know this is a fake" One cop said as he went towards Michael. "Uh I wouldn't do that if I were you" Shadow said, as he backed up with Jamie, he looked nervous. The cop ignored him and grabbed the mask. As he pulled on it, he was slashed in the throat with the blade. Vince went for his gun and was met with Michael's knife to the head as he fell over. "His arm's are free, horror 101, make sure the killer can't do anything when trapped" Shadow said as Jamie face palmed at not seeing this before it happened.

Michael was able to pull himself right side up as he started to untie the rope. "Okay, we should run" Tommy said as he opened the door. Rachel grabbed Jamie's hand and ran with Tommy watching them go before looking at Shadow. "The close person hasn't died yet, was it a lie, wait what am I doing?" Shadow asked himself as he shook his head and ran, Tommy running right behind him. "Okay, so we need to go this way" Tommy said as they reached the bottom and ran down a new hallway.

Michael grabbed his knife and followed after them down the stair's. Getting to the bottom he heard the sound of a foot hitting the ground gently, turning around he slashed another cop in the chest, then stabbed him in the head. Pulling his knife out of the lifeless head, he followed the path of dirty footprint's knowing they weren't their before. Michael's footstep's echoed as he slowly made his way down the hall's.

"You know, I thought tonight wouldn't go like this, but this isn't as bad as I thought it could get' Tommy said. "How could it be worse?" Rachel asked. "Michael could have gotten the kid's when they were alone, or saw the trap and cut the rope first before he went to Jamie" Tommy said. "Okay, okay, where now' She asked, as they got to a two path way. "This way" Tommy said as they ran down the right path, as they got to a huge on way window Shadow stopped and looked inside. "This window shot is just so amazing" he said as Jamie ran back to him, pulling on his arm. As she said come on, a body flew right into the window. The two could see Michael slashing cop's and throwing them around the room. He stabbed one in the gut multiple times. One was thrown into a table that rolled into a giant light. One was even swung into a wall, falling over lifeless. "Dang, you were right your uncle is crazy strong" Shadow said, as Jamie nodded as Michael kept killing, not stopping until every cop was dead, as Shadow and Jamie heard Rachel call for them, the two running to her before Michel left. and heard her. "Rachel, He's he's killing so many cop's" Most don't have ammo to kill him' Jamie said as Tommy was looking at a piece of paper. "Okay we need to go into this room" Tommy said as he opened the door. Michael was slowly catching up again, still following the trail that was left behind, his blade covered in blood.

"This is the longest I've run in a while...WOOOOOO" Shadow yelled as he fell down gasping. Jamie sat by him, he was switching how he acted fast. "Are you okay?" she asked, wanting to make sure he was fine. "Yeah, we need to find an exit fast" Shadow said gaining breath again. Rachel and Tommy started looking for a door as they heard the door knob move. Tommy pushed a cart towards the door, and it ran into Michael, sending him into the wall gently. He looked up as Rachel found a door and they entered the room. Tommy got a steel pipe and blocked the door. A few seconds after he did this the door was being pounded. "Loomis said to go this way if thing's went really bad" Tommy said running down the left path as the three followed. Michael kicked the door down soon after, following after them.

Tommy said their was another path to the entrance this way, as they followed the door busted open behind them, Michael slowly catching up. As they got to a corner, Tommy got a robe and told them to go to the entrance he'll stall Michael. Tommy had gotten the robe from the cult leader, and was gonna use it on Michael, hoping it confused watched them go as Michael came from around the corner. He got to Tommy and stared at him. The silence was their as Michael continued to stand their.

As they reached the front door Rachel tried to move the thing blocking the door, but it was taken time to do it, since it was really heavy. Shadow and Jamie were able to get it away, and Rachel got a Brick up, having an idea. "Okay, my idea I have for this is to throw the brick over their, and make Michael think we broke that window to get out" Rachel said as she threw it and the three ran out. Michael raised his head and walked past Tommy going to the entrance, seeing the broken window and the door opened, he was thinking hard on what to do. Michael went to the window, and put his hand in and grabbed the first thing he felt. He pulled up a cop who was gasping for breath as Michael chocked him. Looking into the room he saw no one else in the room, he put more pressure on the cop's neck when he heard a voice. 'Hey boogeyman looking for her" turning his head he saw Tommy with a silhouette of a kid. Michael knew it was a trap, but he would lead her to Jamie and he was expecting it as he followed where Tommy was.

"Hold up, we should wait for the truck man" Jamie said, not knowing Tommy's name as they waited outside. "I agree, he saved us, and shouldn't die" Rachel said hugging Jamie. "The odd's are probably 50/50 for him to survive" Shadow said, as the two looked at him. "Jamie and me were able to survive being in the same room as him more then once, if Tommy's as smart he'll survive" Shadow said, sitting down. 'I hope those odd's are correct" Jamie said looking at the building.

Tommy was talking with Loomis as he ran. "Okay, i'll stall him for a few minute's but hurry, I can't keep running much longer" he said as he hung up and ran into another room. Tommy waited and Michael walked in looking around, Tommy came from behind the door, pulling a rod out of his pants and aimed. He slammed it down on his back and saw the rod break as Michael flinched forward slightly. Tommy waited, and when Michael turned around, Tommy stabbed him in the leg. Michael fell to his knee's, Tommy pulled the rod out, and hit Michael multiple times with it before leaving Michael their bloody as he left with a smile. Tommy ran towards the entrance. When he reached the cop that Michael tried to choke. Tommy picked him up and carried him out of the building, not leaving anyone behind.

Tommy came out and laid the cop down as he tried to breath. "I see you made it out' Tommy said sitting don breathing a little heavy. "What happened back their?" Jamie asked, curious now. "I fought Michael a little. Well more of me just hitting and stabbing him one" Tommy said as Jamie giggled at this. "Hey what happened to your mask?" he asked seeing Jamie's mask was gone. "Shadow wanted a look at it" Jamie said. a figure wearing a mask walked over to the three, as he got right behind Jamie she turned around. She gasped and jumped back, seeing Shadow wearing her mask, his face paint gone. "Shadow, that's not funny" she said trying hard not to laugh. "I like this mask, i'm the zebra with the mask" he said making Jamie laugh as a car stopped by with Loomis stepping out.

Tommy went over as Loomis handed him the keys. "Thank you MR. Doyle, for your help, in return I'm giving you this car to get those three out of here now" Loomis said, slowly started limping to the building. " were are you going?" Tommy asked. "I have unfinished bushiness to finish here" Loomis said as Tommy looked down. "Okay, thank you for your help" he said as the two shook hand's as Tommy entered the car seeing the time was close to midnight. Tommy saw Rachel get Jamie in and made sure she was safe, and helped get the cop into the back of the truck before getting in the passenger seat. Tommy looked in the mirror and saw Shadow by Jamie. Knowing everyone was their he drove off, as Loomis waved goodbye.

The next thing anyone would see was Michael's mask on the ground,with a needle right by it as the sound of Loomis screaming being echoed around the area, the trunk driving off into the distance.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A WEEK AFTER THIS**

Jamie rubbed her arm, which was wrapped in a bandage as she sat on a table, the kid's were being examined by a doctor to make sure none were hurt. She could only smiled at how well Halloween ended for her this year. She looked over to Shadow who smiled back, she did remember what he said before she fell asleep in the truck. "The close person is gone, but Michael is still out their, waiting another year to come again."


End file.
